narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Kamui Uchiha
Genjutsu: Sharingan, Coercion Sharingan, Demonic Illusion: Mirror Heaven and Earth Change, Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique, Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique, Susanoo, Amaterasu, Ame-no-Uzume, Slug Sage Mode, Slug Kata, Slug Strike, Beat Punch, Sage Art: Inorganic Reincarnation, Sage Art: Big Ball Rasengan, Sage Art: Ultra Big Ball Rasengan, Sage Art: Many Ultra-Big Ball Spiraling Serial Spheres, Sage Art: Big Ball Rasenshuriken, Sage Art: Yin Release Lightning Dispatch, Sage Art: Wind Release Dust Cloud, Sage Art: Hair Needle Senbon, Sage Art: Gate of the Great God, Top Transformed Buddha, Sage Art: Gale Palm, Body Fluid Shedding Technique, Sage Absorption Seal, Gold Dust, Air Sand Protective Wall, Armour of Gold Sand, Gold Sand World Method, Gold Sand Gathering Assault, Gold Sand Drizzle, Successive Shots Gold Sand Drizzle, Gold Sand Hail, Gold Sand Bullet, Prison Gold Sand Burial, Gold Sand Binding Coffin, Gold Sand Clone, Gold Sand Pillar, Gold Sand Shuriken, Gold Sand Sword, Magnetic Force Field, Magnet Release: Iron Halo, Magnet Release: Lightning God Self, Shield of Gold Dust, Magnet Release: Conserving Bee Twin Blades, Magnet Release: Gold Dust Imperial Funeral, Magnetic Rail Gun, Concealed Sand Picture Cat, Seal Reflection, Third Eye, Acid Release: Acid Pillar Technique, Acid Release: Rasengan, Slug Style Yang Clone Technique, Rasengan, Spiraling Serial Spheres, Ultra-Many Spiralling Serial Spheres, Wind Release: Rasenshuriken, Summoning: Metal Doll, Hiding in a Slug Technique, Living Corpse Reincarnation, Gathering of the Snakes, Flying Thunder God Technique, Hiraishingiri, Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder, Fire Release Chakra Mode, Fire Release Chakra Mode: Ascending Step, Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique, Fire Release: Great Fire Whirlwind, Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique, Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson, Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction, Fire Release: Great Flame Flower, Fire Release: Hiding in Ash Technique, Fire Release: Big Flame Bullet, Hiding in Mist Technique, Water Clone Technique, Water Release: Hail, Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique, Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, Water Release: Water Encampment Wall, Heavenly Weeping, Water Release: Water Forge Technique, Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique, Earth Release: Rock Shelter, Earth Release: Hiding Like a Mole Technique, Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall, Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart, Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld, Earth Release: Tunneling Technique, Earth Release: Light-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Ultra-Added-Weight Rock Technique, Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique, Wind Release Slash, Wind Release: Vacuum Blade, Wind Release: Vacuum Serial Waves, Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere, Wind Release: Great Breakthrough, Wind Release: Wind Enhanced Tools, Wind Release: Multi-Layered Gale, Wind Release: Sand Buckshot, Lightning Release Chakra Mode, Lightning Body Flicker Technique, Lightning Release: False Darkness, Lightning Release: Shadow Clone, Lightning Cutter, Lightning Transmission, Transmission Wood, Wood Clone Technique, Multiple Wood Release Clones Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar House Technique, Wood Release: Serial Pillar Houses Technique, Wood Release: Four-Pillar Prison Technique, Wood Release: Transformation, Wood Release: Great Forest Technique, Wood Release: Great Spear Tree, Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees, Wood Release: World of Trees Wall, Wood Release: Wood Dragon Technique, Wood Release: Hōbi Technique, Wood Release: Wood Locking Wall, Wood Release: Tree Bind Flourishing Burial, Wood Release: Cutting Technique, Wood Release: Underground Roots Technique, Bringer-of-Darkness Technique, Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique, Genjutsu: Flower Petal Escape, Konoha-Ryū Yanagi, Gunbai Barrier Technique, Gunbai Sword Technique, Uchiha Flame Battle Encampment, Uchiha Style Counter, Uchiha Ryū: Higasa no Mai, Naka Shrine Pass Technique, Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment, Five Elements Seal, Five Elements Unseal, Contract Seal, Sage Absorption Seal, Iaidō, Iai Beheading, Issen Tenshō, Dance of the Crescent Moon, Uragiri, Omotegiri, Kaengiri, Mikazukigiri Body Flame Technique, Clone Great Explosion, Devouring Barrier Sphere Trap, Magic Lantern Body Technique, Object Extraction Technique, Mental Barricades, Multiple Shadow Clone Technique, Shadow Clone Technique, Summoning Technique ( Slugs), Chakra Transfer Technique, Healing Chakra Transmission, Slug Great Division, Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid, Telescope Technique, Transformation Technique, Sexy Technique, Chakra Sensing Technique, Negative Emotions Sensing, Chakra Absorption Technique, Hair Camouflage, Attack Prevention Technique, Eight Gates, Eight Gates Released Formation, Evening Elephant, Night Moth, Daytime Tiger, Morning Peacock, Front Lotus One-man Front Lotus, Reverse Lotus Violent — Leaf Adamantine-Strength Whirlwind, Chakra Enhanced Strength, Early Sacrifice, Heaven Spear Kick, Heavenly Foot of Pain, Ōkashō, Tenketsu Blocking Strikes, Drunken Fist, Iron Fist, Iron Claw, Elbow Strike, Guillotine Drop, Leaf Rock-Destroying Rise, Leaf Whirlwind, Leaf Great Whirlwind, Leaf Strong Whirlwind, Beat Punch, Sound Release Chakra Mode, Sound Wave Technique, |academy age = 6 |occupations = Former Shodaime Hokage, Former Leader/Founder of Neo Akatsuki, Current Military General of Konohagakure, |chunin age = 7 |jōnin age = |casual theme = |battle theme = |serious battle theme = |tools = Uchiha Gunbai (marked), Kusarigama (marked), Tantō (marked), Manriki-gusari (marked), Kunais (marked), Explosive Tags, Nunchucks (marked), Sword of Kusanagi, Namekujimaru, Obsidian surgical scalpels (marked), Cybernetic Armor Intelligent Nexus, |affiliations = Konohagakure, Otogakure, Iwagakure, |age-part2 = 120 |height-part2 = 6'4 |weight-part2 = 210 lbs |unique traits = Can perform one-handed seals, Advanced Movement Analysis, Adaptive Muscle Memory, Ambidextrous, Analytical Genius, Enhanced Combat Perception, Enhanced Dexterity, Extremely High Chakra Pressure, Photographic Memory, Sand Manipulation, |other = God of Shinobi (忍の神, Shinobi no Kami)|rank-part2 = Kage}} (うちは神威) Uchiha Kamui, the Shodaime Hokage was one of the many founders of the nation of Konohagakure no Sato and began paving way for a newer generation with the creation of many establishments and groups which many still flourish to this date in Konoha. Background ---- Before the era of ninja villages, Kamui was considered one of the most gifted members amongst his brethren of the Uchiha Clan; alongside with his three brothers. Kamui competed mostly against his youngest brother, Uchiha Genjuro as basic training but due to not meeting his father's expectations, the training hours were long, harsh and grueling even to the two shinobi. This treatment would change when the youngest brother achieved the final stage of his Sharingan, the third tomoe. His chakras were considered strong especially by his clan's standards and was even considered a prodigy amongst his fellow clan-mates. As a child, Kamui met a young shinobi from another rival clan who went by the name of Risuku. The young Kamui instantly hit it off with this odd, young shinobi by challenging him to a simple game of "tag" which was met with opposition at first until the boy reluctantly gave in due to the constant demands by his new-found friend. Months would pass as their friendship blossomed to a brotherhood as it would seem, Risuku and Kamui would secretly meet by a large riverbank, every morning to practice their Ninjutsu. This activity would happen on a daily basis for almost a year, however what they didn't know is their siblings were also on a covert activity; this one being a mission directly from a parental higher-up. During the upcoming months that passed, Kamui noticed that his use of his Doujutsu had progressed even further then he had expected; manifesting the third and final tomoe during a spar with his father. Having passed his father's test of manhood, he was allowed to visit the Naka Shrine and see his mother once more; whom he hadn't seen since she was taken away from him as a young child. It became apparent upon entering the shrine, he saw a large picture of what resembled his mother hanging in the far-back of the building; partially obscured by a silk drape. After he parted the drapes that over-hanged over the memorial of the picture, something came into his view and it seemed to human wrapped in decoratively in fine silk, he was shivering from his nervousness; the thought of approaching it frighten him. His own hands shook at the prospect of unwrapping a human being but he started to scream when he found out the harsh realities of the truth he was seeking; the decorative silk wrapping contained the preserved corpse of his mother. That night...he let his own hatred overcome him and went to confront his father about the "truth". He was only met with silence until his 'old man' began to laugh and activated his own doujutsu, the Sharingan; he was heading towards Kamui in attempts to kill him. After his confrontation with his father, he was the decided victor upon hearing the real truth of his conception during their deadly confrontation. He was nothing more than a puppet, a mere pawn in the greater goals that his megalomaniac 'father' was ambitious about. He soon came to realize why he was treated as a black sheep of the family, his father had beget his mother; a powerful kunoichi whom was from the rival Senju clan. His father's greed and lust led him to going as far to subdue her in a fight, kidnap her, then imprisoning her within the confines of the Naka Shrine in attempts to create a vessel that suited his own selfish satisfaction and lust for power. After hearing such revelations, the man sought out to be alone and began to welcome the strongest emotion of hatred for the first time in his life, but the ill will he had harbored for his Uchihan brethren would help him further his own progress of the Sharingan into the Mangekyō Sharingan. Two years passed... Kamui was quite aware of his own treachery against his 'so-called' kin and knew full well that sooner or later, they would come to end his existence or he will more likely end theirs, sooner or later. He went as far as to defect to the Senju clan in attempt to seek some asylum from his father, whom was the Uchiha Leader at that time. One day, Kamui got tired of his everyday life living with the Senju and decided to carve out his own path; allowing himself to not live in fear of retaliation from his kin. In fact, he was more than strong enough to take on his brethren, ever since he learned the abilities of his doujutsu; the young man hwas able to master the ocular techniques in the course of the years that came and went. He met with his friend one last time on the outskirts of the Senju village to reminisce with him about the struggles of his livelihood, his betrayal to his family and his dreams of achieving peace by eventually laying down his own set of foundations for the shinobi world. At the moment of their conversation ending and their usual exchange of the seal of reconciliation, three shinobi arrived on scene. It turned out that his brothers were shadowing his moves for those course of the years and went as far as to gain the eyes that he had by brutally murdering their kinsmen they were most close to. The three Uchiha brothers confronted the two, which in the end would lead up in a rather violent clash between Genjuro, Takashi and Izumo respectively. Risuku at first decided to offer his hand in his battle, but was met with rebuttal from his friend as it was his fight and his alone. The battle between the brothers was fierce, lasting for a full three days until one of the brothers was declared the winner at the end. Kamui came out front and subsequently won, but at a dire cost, his eyes were rapidly losing their vision. In an horrendous display in front of his best friend, Kamui robbed the dead bodies of his brothers of anything that was useful to him, which included their eyes. Risuku tried to talk some sense into his friend but was met with a harsh rebuttal, Kamui had no choice but to bare his fangs in the form of his Sharingan and went as far to threaten his life if he even attempted to follow him. Risuku was distraught to find out that his closet friend had started harboring malicious intent to not only his own people, but also towards himself; it was a feeling of helplessness that lingered within the fiber of his being. Although Risuku was determine to bring his friend back at any cost, he was outclassed at the time and he decided to become stronger while his friend ventured out into the world. As quickly as their exchange took place, Kamui left the village and ventured out into the world to not only discover himself, but also learn as much as he could about the warring states. One of his many goals was to learn about everything that is knowledgeable in the world and find a way to further increase his powers exponentially; immortality was another one of these goals as well. The beginning of an end... Five years would pass since Kamui ventured out on his own into the world, he wasn't one to stay in one place too long and never really got comfortable with his surroundings as he traveled. Unfortunately that all changed when he met a woman from the Kurama clan, whilst staying at a resort located in the Hot Springs Country. Final confrontation and the decisive battle! At the world's end Death and Rebirth (Under Construction) Personality ---- Category:Male